Enter the Newcomers!
by Fellest
Summary: The story of what everyone thought about the new comers... That is, I'm mainly talking about Samus's, Link's, Pit's and Marth's view on the situation. Because their the funniest ones. Be warned, there are OC'sss! But their fun, I promise! I do commission
1. Brawlers vs Brawlers!

Sunshine's School for Super Heroes:

Because this is annoying, I will only say this once: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, I'm only a fan, so there : P Funny enough, I've never even played it! My friends got me into it...

**Enter the Newcomers:**

Brawlers vs. Brawlers!

Master Hand was on the Grand steps of the castle, watching all 41 brawlers. Crazy was going around with a giant clipboard and pencil, ticking off who was there. Clearing his 'throat,' Master Hand introduced them all, "Welcome one and all: I will make this quick so I don't have to look at you all! I am Master Hand, welcome to Super Smash Brothers. The aim of this competition is so that my master, Tabuuu... I mean, for the strongest to kill the- erm... to defeat everyone for the converted cup of... whatever... it was..."

He looked around at them all and yelled, "I'm done, now go away!" And he rushed into the castle and locked the door, peaking out the window suspiciously.

"Hey brother, you forgot me!" yelled Crazy, dropping the clipboard and pencil. He ran up to the door and started knocking on it, loudly.

Link smirked, picking up the clipboard. "I wonder what he wrote in here... what the hell!" As some gathered around him, his eye twitched at the crude drawings of half the competitors there. He threw it down in a rage, "Moron!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Zelda.

Eye still twitching, Link muttered, "We go back to the Hotels until there ready to be serious with us..."

"And if their not?"

A devious smirk came across his face: "I'll beat the two hands to a pulp!"

Not far from them where all the new comers. Even though the whole event wasn't complicated, they were still lost. The angel Pit stepped forward and coughed. "Um, what do we do now?"

Link simply shrugged and stalked away. Angered, Zelda became Sheik and yelled out to him, "Don't be so rude!" She then turned to the group. "I do apologize: Master Hand does this quite often, and it really gets on everyone's nerves. You may go and do what you want: An announcement will be made explaining everything."

Bowing, she became Zelda again and chased after Link, who was now taunting Marth. Poor Marth was on the verge of tears when Zelda smacked Link on the back of the head.

Swinging Ragnell over his shoulder, Ike began to move away. "Looks like there's nothing else we can do. Come on Snake, time to get something to eat."

Snake made a small salute and followed after him, looking around. "Strange, in that crowd, I thought I saw a woman in this slimy blue suit..."

Ike smirked. "You're here five minutes and already you're _checking out_ the competition."

Fits of laughter were heard as many of the newcomers all looked at each other. Now what? Lucas and Olimar decided to band together to track down his brother Ness while the Pokémon Trainer got daring, deciding to _be friend_ any Pokémon that were at the tournament. As everyone disbanded, Pit looked around innocently, becoming lonely.

Kicking the ground, he started to wonder off with his head down. Well, he would've if he hadn't run into someone else. They both fell back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me help you up!" he said nervously, putting a hand out for the pink dressed princess.

She giggled. "Thank you: How sweet of you to help me, Princess Peach, up."

He blushed, being courteous, "Ah, that's okay: I'm Pit and it's nice to meet you, princess."

As they began to talk, there was a particular evil Hand looking out the window at them and the rest of the Super Smash Bros. Village. He turned to Crazy and Ganondorf, "All is ready, isn't it?"

A metal hand slapped Master Hand on the... er...? Middle finger: "You moron," yelled Ganondorf, "You almost blew it today with that stupid out-burst! And don't lock Crazy out again, that was embarrassing!"

"When's the fights start? I have to start taking in betting..."

Crazy was interrupted by a slap as well. It really did make one wonder who was in charge, Master Hand, or the all great and evil Ganondorf? Banging open the door, Ganondorf yelled, "Just run the stupid tournament you morons! Or I'll be having Hands for dinner!" And he left.

"Man," said Crazy quietly, "What a bitch."

"I heard that!" yelled Ganondorf, blasting crazy out the window. The poor hand landed near Peach and Pit.

She looked at the smoking reck and commented, "Somehow, I don't think we will be having the tournament any time soon." Pit nodded.

_NOTE: NO, I'm not pairing Ike and Snake (not unless demanded anyway) I've just got them as friends 'cause I think their characters are a little similar when it comes to women, if you know what I mean. And no, Pit and Peach won't be together, I just felt sorry for him being all alone, so I gave him a little friend to talk to :P_

_Although, I will be pairing Marth/Ike, and Snake/Samus at times, along with maybe a few others, depending on how the story goes. You have been warned._

_One more thing before I go, I am adding two OC's (Large out bursts of disagreement can be heard!) into the story. They are two third-party characters, but that's all I'm going to say, mwahahaha! More information on them in the next couple of chapters. Sorry again, I just like putting a piece of myself into the story :P_


	2. When List’s go Missing!

Sunshine's School for Super Heroes:

Because this is annoying, I will only say this once: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, I'm only a fan, so there : P Funny enough, I've never even played it! My friends got me into it...

**Enter the Newcomers:**

When List's go Missing!

It had only been a day, but Master Hand decided not to be too annoying this year. The PA system was installed EVERYWHERE! They were in hotels, motels, toilets, bathrooms, bars, individual shops: You name it. The Super Smash's liked to know that their announcements were being heard.

Master Hand called over the PA: "Because we're too lazy to sort everything up quickly, the tournament will start in a week. However, 'cause where bastards with hearts, the pairings roster will be pinned up on the door of the mansion... When Crazy finds it. Room numbers will also be on the list, next to your names. You may enter the mansion, to your rooms, when the list is up..."

Lots of ordering and screaming was heard over the PA. "Ganondorf, leave him alone... Oh, sorry about that. Forgot that the PA was on..." After a long silence: "Goodbye." And a click was heard.

Link's eye twitched. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Zelda rubbed his back. "I know that Ganondorf being here again is a bad thing, but he didn't do anything last year, so he might not do anything this year."

Link's head hung, eye _still _twitching. Ganondorf decided to appear as a guest judge the year before. He had done nothing to Link, until the semi-finals when he came at Link with a machine gun full of machetes during one of the matches. All that Link could remember was watching Crazy holding Ganondorf back, as the master of evil yelled, "Sorry sarcastically ! I couldn't control myself!" This suggested that he was being bribed to behave himself.

"Let's just hope his being bribed again this year, okay?" Link nodded as they headed to the mansion to see if the list was up yet.

Marth was wondering the city. His partner, Roy, from last year had decided not to patriciate because of his father's illness. They're relationship had started off dodgy, but they quickly became _friends_.

He took a seat in a café when something caught his eye. Near him was a tree with a really tall man leaning against it. He had dark purple hair and chiselled features. The man was dressed as a mercenary, with a giant sword latched behind him. Marth couldn't believe he was a swordsman as well; he was too well defined and bulky to be one. It took Marth a little while to notice that the other man had started to stare back in curiosity. Marth blushed and looked away, before leaving.

"Who are you looking at?" Snake asked Ike.

The mercenary smirked and replied, "I don't know, just some kid."

Snake jumped out of the tree. "Going to go after the girl?"

"I think she's a he." An eyebrow went up as Snake looked towards the boy.

He took out his codec. "Otacon, have you hacked into the Smash Brothers network yet?"

"Almost, Snake: Why, do you want to hear who your partner is?"

Snake smirked. "Go on then."

There was a little typing heard before Otacon spoke: "You're partnered with someone by the name of Samus Aran, she's..."

"Samus huh: Interesting. Tell me more about him."

A small snicker was heard: Obviously, Snake wasn't listening to well. "_He _is one of the greatest bounty hunter's in the universe. But be careful, _he's_ known to be a bit cold, and is an expert at long range weapons."

"Hey, I'm Ike: Do you know who my partner is?" said Ike, leaning over Snake.

"Ike did you say? Just give me a minute." A lot more typing was heard. "I have it here: You're partner is Prince Marth Lowell and is a master fencer. He's not known to be very strong, but is talented at strategy and speed. Ha, just like Samus in he... his _zero-suit_-"

"Yeah, yeah Otacon: I'll call if I need you."

"Hey: Don't be so rude Snake..." Before he could say anything else, he was cut off by Snake. The spy grumbled, "He can be a real smart-ass sometimes..."

Outside the castle were two people. One was a young woman in a black Nazi uniform. But instead of swastikas, there were happy faces. She was small a fair, with blond hair and blue eyes. The young man next to her was quite the opposite though: He was taller with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. On his head was a white turbine with a sapphire gem holding it together. He was covered in white clothing, from the Sultan uniform and short cape on his back, down to his hiking boots with the pants tucked into them.

"I hate you so much right now, Edyth!" growled the man.

"Right back at you, _Matthew_!" she murmured back

They were covered in cuts, blood and bruisers. Crazy was on the steps, playing with a stick, when the two came up to him. "Sorry, we're kind of late and don't know what's going on..." Asked the girl, before she was interrupted her friend.

"Well maybe if you had asked for directions, _Edyt_h?" he grumbled under his breath.

She scowled him. "Look whose talking man!" And they began throwing whatever heavy object they could find at each other; this included Crazy Hand.

"What the fuck is that noise!" yelled Ganondorf, storming out of the mansion with a machete. "Who the fuck are you's two?" The two stopped their barrages as Ganondorf aimed the machete at them. Screaming, the two ran off towards the castle.

Wearily, Crazy got off the ground. "Thank... you?"

"Shut-up Crazy!" growled the master of darkness, heading after them as Crazy collapsed onto the ground again.

Because the list was still not found, the brawlers were forced to stay at their hotels/motels again. Samus, Fox and Falco entered a bar and took a table in the corner, un-suspecting of two particular mercenaries watching them.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?" asked Ike.

Snake smirked, "You bet ya! Hmm, wonder who her partner is... Lucky bastard!"

Samus was glaring at him, and then looked away with a shiver going down her back. "Do you's two know who that man is? He's always grinning at me, gives me the creeps!"

Fox and Falco shook their heads. "Nope, I think he might be a new comer."

Her eye twitched as she heard a perverted snicker coming from the bar. Snake was rubbing his 5-o'clock-shadow, checking her out. Trying to avoid eye contact, she changed the subject. "So, do you's two know who your partners are?"

Falco shook his head; Fox cringed. Trying to avoid from destroying everything, he told them quietly, "Captain Falcon."

The two gasped. "You poor thing."

"How did you find out?" Samus asked, trying not to pity the poor thing.

Cross eyed, Fox explained, "He has connections, remember. He decided to make me look like a fool, walked right up to me and yelled: _Hey there partner! _I almost WET myself in the shock! I swear, the next time I see him, I'll strangle him!"

At the mansion, Crazy was still looking for the list. Ironically, the list had been lying on Master Hands desk all this time, but Crazy being Crazy, made a mess of the room by everywhere, BUT the obvious. Unfortunately for him, Ganondorf also noticed this scenario as he entered the room. Fed up with Crazy's ignorance, the Darker then Dark master of darkness threw Crazy out the window once again and retrieved the list from the table.

"You pitiful excuse of a Hand!" Ganondorf mumbled. Seeing Master Hand's computer on, the all evil one decided to hack into it (Meaning that he guessed Master Hand's password to un-lock the computer) and search out all third-party brawlers. There was an article on it, and a hidden, heavily-locked folder hidden on the CPU somewhere.

Ganondorf snickered. "Gottcha!"

Four files appeared on it. Lazily, the all-evil-one looked over the four names: Solid Snake, Sonic, Edyth Hindenburg and Matthew Jonathon. A dramatic, Hollywood horror scene appeared as thunder crashed behind a very homicidally happy madman. Ganondorf brandished out four machetes's and declared, "The hunt is _ooooooon!_"

And he stormed out of the room.

_NOTE: Yes, I know a couple of characters have a little trouble holding their... tongues, but I thought it would add to their- erm... character. And as you can probably tell, the two OC's are in fact inspired by a couple of play station games (Two that are actually very well known!), but the trick is to figure out from which series they are from in later chapters :P Yeah I know, I'm a bitch!_


	3. Pretty Boy Marth

Sunshine's School for Super Heroes:

Because this is annoying, I will only say this once: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, I'm only a fan, so there : P Funny enough, I've never even played it! My friends got me into it...

**Enter the Newcomers:**

Pretty Boy Marth.

The list was finally up. However, the door of the mansion was still locked. The bastards may have heart, but they show it in annoying ways. Most of the Brawler's looked up their partners; accept for Snake and Ike, who were watching the others in amusement.

Snake watched Samus intently, wondering who a good looking girl was partnered with. She seemed quite confused after leaving the mass.

_List:_

_Bowser and King Dedede_

_Ness and Lucas_

_Princess Peach and Zelda_

_Fox and Captain Falcon_

_Donkey Kong and Mario_

_Samus and Solid Snake_

_Pokemon Trainer_

_(That is that all Pokémon are free to roam the grounds.)_

_(This includes Pikachu, Jigglypuff, etcetera...)_

_Olimar and Pikmin_

_(Because of all the room they use up.)_

_Kirby and Pit_

_Marth and Ike_

The list went on, but I can't be bothered pairing everyone up, so use your imagination. Anyway, getting back to the story...

Poor Link was on the verge of tears, and had almost fainted, after reading the name next to his own.

Princess Zelda looked at it suspiously. "I don't know what to say about this. I thought Fox paired with Captain Falcon was bad enough, but this is just plain strange."

When she looked at him, he was still standing, but his expression was dark and emotionless: His brain seemed to have fainted.

Marth turned to the mass and asked, "Does anyone know who Ike is?"

Ike's head shot up as Snake chuckled next to him. "You got the pretty boy."

Ike turned bright red and started to leave, until he over heard a particular little angel pointed out: "I think it's that swordsman over there. I think I heard his name during the bus trip."

Before he could leave, Marth looked over at him and realised who it was. He gave chase to the angered swordsman, yelling, "Hey, wait up!" As Snake burst into laughter.

Stalking away from the crowd unnoticed, Samus wondered the grounds. After a little while, he ran into a young, Chinese woman and a blond haired scientist, who waved at her.

"Do I know you?" She asked them suspiciously.

"You're Samus, right?" asked the man. She nodded. "Well I'm Hal, or Otacon if you like, and this is Mei Ling. We wanted to talk to you about Snake."

She turned away distastefully. "Who?"

The two new comers looked at each other, and then back at her. Mei Ling asked, "Your partner: Have you met him yet?"

She looked at them questionably, and said, "Nope, but I've heard _of_ him." The two gulped.

"Look, I know that Snake can be a little ruff around the edges, but he isn't really that bad. He's good guy like you or me."

"That's right: And apparently you have similar backgrounds. Your parents being killed by space pirates led to you becoming a bounty hunter. He being the clone of an evil person led to him becoming a bounty hunter... too. Is this helping?"

It didn't seem to, until Samus asked, "He's a clone?"

The too looked at her: There was still hope. Otacon nodded, "Yup: He's the clone of his boss. And because of the cloning, he's pre-mature aging. If it wasn't for the utility belt I made him, he would look in his seventies! He can become anyone he wants in that belt."

Samus's eye twitched, but dismissed it. "So he had some hardships too, huh?"

They nodded. Before they left, Otacon turned to Samus and said, "And before I forget, he knows your name but thinks you're a man. I don't know why, he wasn't listening to me when I told..."

"WHAT!" She started to throw things at them as they ran for it.

Otacon yelled to Mei Ling, "You know what, they're one of a kind, and suit each other quite well."

She screeched as a bathroom sink landed near them. "I think you're right?"

Across town, Marth had chased his partner all day. Despite is stats and unique look, Ike was surprisingly good at hiding. At the moment, he had decided to copy Snake's idea and was now hiding in a tree near the river.

Marth stopped near the tree, yelling out Ike's name: "Ike? Ike, where are you? Why are you hiding, I'm just trying to be friends!"

The poor boy gave up and sat by the river. He buried his face into his hands and began to cry. Ike felt a little bad, and planned to go down to comfort him; but then he stopped, afraid of any consequences. Hearing the rustling, Marth looked up at the tree. Ike noticed that and started to wave his hands around foolishly, mouthing, "Don't look up here. Don't look up... not- here."

Sighing, Ike jumped down from the tree and wrapped his arms around the young prince. Marth was a little taken back, not know what to think. "Um, you don't have to hug me you know..."

Thinking that letting go would make him look even more stupid, Ike embraced the poor boy harder, running his hand through Marth's hair.

"Uh, Ike?" mumbled Marth as Ike started to get a little personal with the hair thing.

Ike took a sniff of Marth's hair and blushed. He quickly released the boy and looked away. Contemplating his next move, he started to leave without a word.

"Wait!" Ike whipped around.

Marth had grabbed his arm, eyes starting to water. "Where are you going? You're my partner and yet you haven't said a single word to me! Don't you want to be my friend?"

The mercenary's heart softened, looking down at the pitiful boy. He turned completely and said quietly, "Of cause I would..." And he gave the prince an un-convincing grin.

It was the end of the day and the sky was plastid in orange, wiggling out the remaining blue from that day. Edyth and Matthew were the last to look up their names on the list. They sighed, seeing their names next to each other.

"Figures..." groaned Edyth. She waited for Matthew to finish reading the list, before entering the castle: They had been the only one's capable of this, ever since the incident with Ganondorf, and decided to tell no one else of this, watching the others suffer.

Matthew rubbed is chin, a little confused. "That Ganondorf guy who tried to kill us three times today-"

"Four if he's the one who tried to drop those three pianos and sofa on us-"

"Yeah, yeah- him. Isn't he a judge?" She nodded. "Then why is his name next to this guy called Link?"

She shrugged. "Maybe this Link person's trying to suck up to the judge?"

There was a large noise, almost like someone cackling, coming from above them. Looking up, they screamed and ran out of the way of two more pianos, a kitchen sink, a couple of Microsoft Laptops (You, 'cause nobody wants them for obvious reasons.) and a stone bird bath.

"How the fuck can he carry all that!" Edyth yelled as they ran for their lives.

From on top of the mansion stood Ganondorf. (Enter more dramatic horror show lightning.) "Run, run, run, as fast as you can, I can still find you 'cause the writers a comical blood and gore man!"

_NOTE: After this I might be turning out less chapter's 'cause I've got writers block, that's why Ike's and Marth's meeting was so short. I had a plan for those two in my head, but knowing me I forgot it, so... I liked how ended it with Edyth, Matthew and Ganondorf though. I don't know why, I just like trying to kill them :P_

_Don't worry, you'll find out who they are soon, or send me a private message if you're desperate. _


	4. Woman in a PowerSuit

Because this is annoying, I will only say this once: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, I'm only a fan, so there : P Funny enough, I've never even played it! My friends got me into it...

**Enter the Newcomers:**

There's a Woman in a Power-Suit.

Samus felt uncomfortable in her Zero-Suit, so she went back to wearing her Power Suit. She still didn't know who Snake was, nor did she want to know: Rumour had it; he was an American gun-nut womaniser. She liked the sound of gun-nut, but was a little un-comfortable with the womaniser thing.

She and Fox were standing in the stadium. They were getting ready to fight. Don't think too far ahead, this wasn't an official fight: Fox got so pissed off with his new _partner _that he proposed a fight to determine whether he could change partners or not. Master Hand had allowed it, _only _if he had a double battle with Captain Falcon. Samus had agreed to be his partner: This meant that she could finally meet _her_ partner, while seeing his battle moves. This would determine if _she_ wants her partner as well!

What few people interested started to cheer as Captain Falcon entered the stadium, blowing kisses and waving.

"Stupid moron..." Samus could hear Fox mutter.

***

Pit flew around the castle. He wondered where everyone was: They were allowed in the castle now and yet not a soul in sight! He was flying over the grounds when he caught site of two small people in snow coats.

He flew down to them. "Hello. Do you know where everyone is?"

The two snow climbers looked at each other then at him. "No body really spends time around the castle. I think their all scared of Ganondorf or something?" said Popo.

Nana nodded. "Some of the people might be at the stadium though. Apparently there's some fight going on."

"Were not sure because we're pacifies..."

"And other people just don't care."

Pit nodded then looked around for a stadium. The problem was not trying to find the stadium, but trying to find the _right_ one! Master Hand wanted to over-capitalise, so he had a dozen stadiums build (All but one were not used.). This was rather unnecessary considering the other stadiums were in fact on other worlds, and the stadiums here extended the construction budget, leaving Master Hand in a _massive_ debt.

Eventually, Pit found the stadium. The fight had not started yet; he could only see a big power-suit and a fox in the middle of the stadium.

One the opposite side of the stadium was Ike. Snake told him that he had to fight in a tag team, by Master Hand. He didn't know why, but the next minute, Ike saw a couple of masked men grab Snake from before and stuffed him into a potato sack. So now he waited there, getting bored by the minute.

A few moments later, Snake and Captain Falcon came out. The Captain was blowing kisses to everyone, while Snake was trudging behind him in disgust.

Samus looked over at the moron's partner and gasped: She didn't know that _he _was her partner: that creepy guy from the pub (and everywhere else), who would always smirk at her. By the look on his face though, and what she's heard, he didn't seem to know her (or at least, recognised yet).

Snake smirked: so that was his partner, huh! He was told only moments before the fight, by Captain Falcon, that he was here to fight against his partner. He was interested to see who it was, and he was quite glad when he saw _him. _

"And now, we'll pause for the National Anthem..." But, before the PA system could continue, Fox sent a shot at it and the fight began.

Fox locked-on to Captain Falcon's position, but had to dodge after the Captain sent a _Falcon Punch _at him. And unfortunately for Fox, this was pretty much the whole fight for them. The Captain was extremely dense, and Fox couldn't afford to be hit by a _Falcon anything!_

Samus, however, was having a lot more fun; and so was Snake. Samus sent several blasts at Snake, who dodge and threw a C-4 mine at her. He threw himself to the ground as it blew her away; lucky for her though, her power-suit was a lot stronger then that.

As Snake got out his rifle to do his final attack, she too was preparing. As he shot magazine after magazine of bullets at her, she blasted him away with her plasma blast.

He expected this (Thanks to Otacon) and jumped out of the way; but what he _didn't _expect was what was revealed when Samus's armour fell off. He did an anime-styled fall, as he saw fully of who she _really _was!

She placed her hands on her hips and bent down. "Are you going to lye there all day, or are you going to fight?"

He merely laid there in defeat. Fox finally got hold off the smash ball and blasted Captain Falcon away, declaring him and Samus the victors. She sighed and started to stalk away, throwing her hand to her side. "Whatever!"

Snake remained there too stunned to move, until he felt a vibration in his pocket. He murmured and a put the transmitter to his ear and growled, "Otacon, I hate you so much right now."

"Well, if you weren't in such a rush, you would've _known that she was a girl! _I was trying to tell you!"

Half-way through the Exodus, Ike came over to Snake, still on the ground. He pocked him with his sword. "Hey mate, was that chick your partner?"

Snake groaned. "Oh: Wish I had a chick for a partner-"

"You do, I don't... get it!" And Snake started to crack up laughing as Ike kicked him in the side.

***

Pit yawned, still sitting on a seat at the stadium. It was one of the most boring fights he had seen, mainly because HE wasn't in it! And he fought the gag with the woman in the power-suit wasn't very original.

He, like everyone else, got up and left.

***

Edyth and Matthew stood in front of the stadium, watching the people exit it. They stopped Falco and asked, "Hey, what happened in there?"

He shrugged. "Some fight. It was pretty boring though. Wish Samus would use her blaster more though. But she and Fox beat Captain Falcon, so I couldn't care less." And he trotted off.

They looked towards the door and then at each other. "Who's Samus?"

That's when a large explosion was heard from above, as they just avoided a meteor (which squished everyone else within a hundred metres). "What the fuck! Where the hell did THAT come from!?"

That's when they could hear a loud, long cackling from above the meteor. They ran for their lives as Ganondorf struck them with as many cosmic bodies as he could.

_Cosmic bodies included MORE meteors, space stations, both natural and man-made satellites, comets, a Russian space craft, ROB, an Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile from America, Sputnik, and several Russian Nuclear Tanks that he threw into the air just so he could say that they where from space._

_NOTE: _

_DAMN, that was the hardest chapter I've done. I've had writers block and I've been forcing myself to write. The only thing I'm proud of is the last part with Ganondorf and the space weapons! Problem was, I kind of had this chapter going on in my head, but I didn't have a proper plot for it, so it was hard to do. Hopefully more Pit soon!_


	5. On the roof of GANONDORF!

Because this is annoying, I will only say this once: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, I'm only a fan, so there : P Funny enough, I've never even played it! My friends got me into it...

**Enter the Newcomers:**

On the roof of GANONDORF!

Samus just sat on the roof of the Smash Brothers Castle. She was wear in her Power-Suit, with her helmet off.

The Smashers were now allowed in the mansion. The hands wouldn't say why it was closed for so long, but a theory was going around about Ganondorf stacking his and Link's room with explosives. After Link came down for breakfast (a day after the doors were opened) covered in soot, many assumed that the theory was true and kept away from Link the whole day.

The woman looked out at the sun set, with a depressed demeanour. She sat with her arms clutching her legs as an up-draft went past.

"Samus Aran, the most famous bounty hunter in the universe, right?" Snake was standing behind her, dropping his gaze down to her.

She nodded. "I have no parents, one of the _people_ (Don't ask why I wrote that instead of Chozo, lol.) looked after me, betrayed me, I'm miles from home, and now I'm teamed up with a sexist, gun-crazy lunatic. Here you are, now, shoving it in my face!" She was on her feet, staring him down.

"At least you had parents!" She found herself taken back by this comment.

"Yeah, I have no idea who my parents are! The very _company _that I worked for, _betrayed me _and then I find out that I was a, a... _clone of my boss, _for the love of God! I've spent the last few years cleaning up the mess that they've been making. And that closest thing to a friend I have is an omake computer genius who I had to save after he built something I had to destroy; and a cutesy Chinese-American chick who keeps telling me _bloody proverbs! _Did you think _you _were the only one with a crap life?"

"I'm sorry..." They merely looked at each other, afraid of what would happen if either of them even moved. She smiled. "Are you really a clone? That Hal guy told me about this special belt you have that makes you, what did it do... become younger or something..."

He tapped belt and smirked. "One of the hassles of being a clone is that you grow old _way_ too quickly, so this belt gives out the illusion that I seem younger then I actually look. Here, I'll show you."

He pressed a few buttons on his belt and in a flash he became Old Snake, eye-patch and all. She simply froze there for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do, until her face began to lighten. She burst into laughter, holding her sides.

"Oh my God! Is that what you really look like? Don't break a hip, old man!" He pinched her cheek as eyes began to water. "I'm sorry; it's just so... hilarious!"

"Bloody women!" Crossing his arms as he watched the woman laugh her guts out.

***

Everyone was still staring at Link. He was still covered in soot and ash. Strangely enough, none of it came off onto other things. They could only assume that Ganondorf had added something to the explosives.

"We have no knowledge of this at all." Crazy hand backed into a corner by an interested mob of Smash fighters. "I'm telling you the truth! We are not responsible for the actions brought on by one Ganondorf. We do not have any insurance, nor safe house, of which to compensate players when Ganondorf goes on his rage-"

"Are you telling me that I'm STUCK LIKE THIS, having to be tormented by that evil, old bastard because you can't do anything about it!" yelled Link from the end of the table.

It probably wasn't a good idea calling the King of Evil an old bastard, as a barrage of machetes, axes and chainsaws came down upon Link and everything within ten metres of him.

Sometimes you're lucky, and sometimes you aren't... and sometimes you die...

That's what happened here. Pit happened to be coming up to the house, when a barrage of weapons came out of nowhere, just as he was about to open the door to the castle. He was killed instantly. The paramedics and Hospital Wing worked as they usually did.

As the swarm of killed of characters came in, one of them commented, "There's seems to be few patients this year."

"Maybe Ganondorf got fired or something-"

"Shh! If he's still here, we could all get killed by that remark!" I'd kill them off now, just for fun, but I can't be bothered writing about how they had to get new doctors and nursers from somewhere else.

Anyway...

Marth was up in his room, hiding under the bed. Ike had insisted that they start training right away. What he meant was, spending every waking hour doing nothing but eat, train, eat, train, then finish off with some more eating. Marth didn't mind eating and training, just not all the time.

So ever since, he's been hiding from Ike every chance he got.

The taller of the two swordsmen was down stairs eating, and smirking. He didn't want to hang around Marth all the time, so he figured that he'd frighten the boy into leaving him alone. It worked... at the moment, anyway.

When he looked up at the stairs, he notice that Snake was descending with – get this – another human being! (Pause for gasps.) And not just any human, it was a female human. Ike knew her as Samus: She had been to the tournament twice before, and was quite the fighter. Her records showed that she previously preferred to wear a Power-Suit – Like she was now – but this year, she would go between the suit and her Zero-Suit when she felt it necessary.

Ike waved them over. They would've gone over, if it wasn't for the large arsenal that paraded down upon them. Samus and Snake were able to flee just in time, but more Ike was caught in the cross fire.

"Ah, poor kid, always getting the ass end of things." Said Snake, watching as the paramedics took the shredded body away. "This, with the boy-girl he's partnered with-"

"Boy-girl?" She eyed him.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, some kid called Marth who looks like a girl..."

"Oh I know him, I thought against him last year. And his partner with the red hair, and no brain-"

"So the pretty boy likes guys with no brains that explains a lot..."

"Yeah..." she looked at him. She smirked and asked, "Do that thing again, when you, like, get all old and stuff-"

"NO!" He stomped away as she giggled.

***

The sun had well and truly set, as Edyth and Matthew returned to the castle. When they entered, they saw all the corpses everywhere. They looked at them, looked at each other and left without a word.

"Do you think he was aiming for us?" she asked.

"Nah," he answered, "I saw a really burnt out body in the middle of the table, it was all shredded and stuff. I think we were safe this time..."

"DID I HEAR THE WORD _SAFE!_" Ganondorf voice boomed. They looked up at the castle, only to turn the other way again as they ran for their lives.

Edyth shouted to Matthew, "Doesn't this guy run out of weapons?!"

But he was unable to answer.

Ganondorf laughed hysterically. "I get them from E-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

_NOTE: _

_Yeah, a long time coming, but finally another chapter. I've been busy with other stories and a website I'm going to put up soon. I can't believe it took me one whole day to write that! I'm not normally this enthusiastic unless it's the first chapter or two of a story._

_It may take a little while for the next one to appear. I only wrote this one because I got an e-mail alert about another person adding my story to their favourites list._

_However, I'm running a bit short on ideas, so if anyone can give me one for a Pit coupling, or a story line for a chapter, it will be MUCH appreciated._


	6. The Sorry Chapter

I'm Sorry, but…

But I won't be continuing this series, at least for the time being. I'm currently under some pressure from several different areas, so I have to time to continue. If there is a large enough demand, then I might add another chapter or too, but it is very un-likely.

I've also got several different stories going on at once, so the adding of a chapter will depend on how popular the story is.

I'm sorry, I know that I'm being a pain, doing something like this, but, there has been worst cut-off's in fan fiction then what I'm doing, so you'll have to bear with it as much as I've had too. I advice moving onto something else, another fandom maybe…

Sorry for the inconvenience, but with the time I have now, I can't fit this in. I'm not saying that I WON'T continue, it's just that it won't be up-dated anytime soon.

Sorry,

Fellest Rev.

PS.

For those of you reading this for my Hetalia fanfic, this probably WON'T continue. Now that Australia has an actual face, I don't know if I have the heart to continue. There are a LOT more things I wanted to add, but I have neither the time nor motivation to continue.

If there are people out there who WANT me to keep going, give me a review and I might re-consider, but it's un-likely.

Sorry again…


End file.
